It gets better
by Sirius1994
Summary: Sirius is a young man, living by himself in a small flat at Diagon alley. He finds a homeless boy, almost freezing to death near where he lives and wants to help him. Will be SB/RL soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius/Remus (will be more of that later)**

It was a snowy and cold day, too cold to be outside. Sirius was on his way home to his flat, he had been seeing his best friend James at the Leaky Cauldron. He hurried through Diagon Alley and the street was almost empty with people this Saturday night. But he suddenly stopped as he saw someone sitting in the snow across the street, huddled into a ball to keep warm. He wasn't able to see his face since it was buried into the arms. Sirius crossed the street and stopped in front of the person sitting on the ground, who hasn't heard him coming closer.

"Hey there" said Sirius quietly. It was a boy looking up at him with frightened, wide eyes. He seemed to be around Sirius' age and had light brown hair that fell over his eyes. He wore a brown thin coat which didn't look like warm him at all and a red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. The boy breathed quickly and looked scared.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you cold?" said Sirius kindly. The boy looked at him for a while with his big amber eyes. He then looked down at the ground and gave a small nod. Sirius took of his own long, black coat and wrapped it around the small boy. The boy flinched at first but then relaxed and buried his nose into the fabric.

"What's your name?" asked Sirius. The boy didn't look up and his answer was muffled by the coat. "Re – Remus" he said quietly.

"I'm Sirius" Remus meet his eyes for a moment and then buried his face into the coat again. He seemed to be afraid that Sirius would take it away from him. Sirius wore a black hoodie and wasn't that cold without his coat. "Are you hungry?" It took a while before Remus nodded again.

"Come" said Sirius and Remus looked up. "Come with me, I'll help you." He offered his hand to Remus. The boy looked at the hand and then back at Sirius, he seemed to consider if he could trust Sirius. But then, slowly, he reached out his hand to take Sirius'. Remus' hand was small in Sirius' and very cold and pale, _wonder how long he been out here_ he thought as he pulled the boy to his feet.

"I don't live far from here" said Sirius as they began to walk. Remus held a tight grip to the coat and looked down at the snow. They turned to smaller street and stopped outside a red door. Sirius took up his keys and locked it up and then they climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

"It isn't big" said Sirius when he had opened his flat door. He took of his shoes and motioned for Remus to sit down on the couch. They had walked in to a small living room and a kitchen could be seen at the right and only two other doors, one leading to his bedroom and the other to the bathroom. In front of the sofa was a fireplace where Sirius now lit fire with his wand. Remus sat down at sofa and looked around with wide eyes.

"I take that" said Sirius and took the coat from Remus' shoulders. Remus shuddered and his face was pale. Sirius went to his bedroom and put his coat over a chair. He came back to the living room with a blanket in his hand and Remus sat stiffly on the sofa and looked into the fire. When Sirius approached him he turned to look at him.

"I can take your jacket and scarf" said Sirius. Remus took it off slowly and now it was more visible that he was trembling. Sirius wrapped the blanket around him and gave him a smile. "You were hungry, right?" He walked into the kitchen and prepared sandwiches and hot chocolate for them. _Remus needed something warm,_ he thought as he pureed it into two cups.

"Here you go" said Sirius and gave him a cup. Remus took it with both of his hands and sipped it. "Th-thank you, sir" mumbled Remus. "Call me Sirius". He studied the boy as he eat hungrily. He was quite cute with his pale skin and messy hair and now in the light Sirius could see several scars crossing his face and neck. _But he couldn't be old, what was he doing on the street at this young age?_

"How old are you?" asked Sirius after a while. "I'm seventeen" answered Remus.

"Oh, I'm eighteen. You're quite young…and very young for living on the streets"

The boy refused to meet Sirius' eyes and looked down into the cup. _He is shy and has trust issues, but that's understandable, he can't have many people to trust._ "Is it rude to ask what happened to you? Don't you have a home or parents?"

Remus shifted a bit on the sofa and cleared his throat "Well…no I guess…Ehm, I used to live with my mum" He spoke quietly so Sirius had to lean closer to hear. "But then she…she died when I turned sixteen" Sirius just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and hold him but he stopped himself to do so and instead said 'I am so sorry'. Remus still looked down and continued. "So, then I moved in with my dad…but he don't really likes me…or, he hates me. So when I got of age, at seventeen, he threw me out…on the street"

"That's horrible!" said Sirius and looked shock. _How could somebody do that to such a sweet kid as Remus? So that's where the trust issues came from _"For how long have you been out there? How did you survive?"

"It was about a month ago…I think. People who passed me have given me some change so I've been able to get some food…and I've found things to eat…things people leaves or throws away" Sirius pitied him more than ever and wanted to take care of this boy forever.

"Well you're not going out there again!" said Sirius firmly. "You can stay for as long as you want" Remus meet his eyes "I don't want to be a burden…I'll be fine" he said.

"You're not a burden and you wouldn't be fine! You will die out there in this weather!" said Sirius. He then turned and looked into the fire that sparkled. In the corner of his eyes he could see Remus drink from his cup. "You know…I live here by myself" said Sirius after some minutes. "My parents are like your father. They are awful. I run away when I was fifteen and moved in with my friend, James. But when I went out from school I got this flat" said Sirius and he could now feel Remus watching him. _Maybe he feels more comfortable when he knows we're similar._

They sat for a while and studied the fire till Sirius turned to Remus. The boy still trembled from being outside in the snow for so long and his lips were blue. "You're awfully pale" said Sirius. "You might get fever"

"I -I am cold" mumbled Remus. Sirius took the now empty cup from Remus hands and sat a bit closer to him. Remus looked up in his face, his eyes scared and wide. Sirius smiled at him "I'm not going to hurt you" he ensured him. "Come here" he opened his arms. Remus seemed to consider if it was safe enough until the cold took over him and he slowly leaned into Sirius' chest. Remus was truly trembling and he breathed quickly at the warm contact. Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy and tried his best to warm him. They sat in the light of the fire for a long while. _The time must be around three by now_, thought Sirius as Remus breath got deep and slow. He thought Remus had fallen asleep when he suddenly heard him whisper "Thank you, Sirius…" Sirius smiled and held him tighter.

Remus had definitely fallen asleep quickly after that. Sirius tangled out from Remus and instead lifted him up into his arms. He was very light, but what could you expect when he hadn't eaten properly for so long. Sirius carried him into his bedroom and carefully lay him down on the bed. He pulled the covers over him and made sure he was warm enough. Remus' light brown hair was spread over the pillow and him look more adorable than ever. His face was relaxed and unconcerned for the first time that night. _Sad what happened to him. But I'm going to make him alright!_ Thought Sirius and walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Soo, what did you thought? Planning to post another chapter if there's any interest ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I continue then…this is chapter two **

Sirius turned around and almost fell to the floor. _What the -? Right…_Sirius remembered the night before and that he had slept on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and checked his wristwatch, 10:17. The flat was quiet; Remus must be asleep for he couldn't have left, right? Sirius turned his head to the front door, Remus' jacket and shoes where still there. Sirius yawned and sat up, he looked out of the window and thanked God he had found Remus yesterday night and managed to get the boy inside. The snow poured down and the stormy winds made it even worse, you couldn't see across the street. There is no way Remus would have made it.

Sirius stood up and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. _Better let Remus rest for a while, he must be tired. _The kitchen was quite messy, dish in the sink and empty bottles at the counter. Sirius lazily threw some old papers and milk package in the bin before he sat down at the table. He only needed to wait a few minutes till an owl came to deliver _the daily prophet_. He paid the brown owl and read the headline, "New victims to 'You-know-who' and the ministry's reaction". _Great_, _another hysterical week…_Sirius was just glad he didn't had to work today. The auror office was no pleasant place the day after a series of crimes.

Around 11 Sirius decided to cheek on Remus. He walked to his bedroom and stopped in front of the door to listen for any sounds. When he didn't hear anything from inside, he opened the door quietly.

On the bed lay a pile of blankets and in the dim light Sirius couldn't see Remus. He walked up to the bed and found Remus' head buried in a pillow with the brown hair sticking out. Sirius smiled to himself and sat carefully down on the edge of the bed. Sirius placed a hand on top of the pile and nudge him gently.

"Remus…" it took a few moments before Remus moved and finally meet Sirius eyes. He looked tired and pale.

"Uh…"Remus made some kind of quiet sound when his eyes focused on Sirius.

"Morning" said Sirius and smiled at him. Remus mumbled something similar and turned his gaze away.

"I should…probably go now…"said Remus and made an effort to rise up. Sirius placed his hand over Remus chest and pushed him down again.

"Go where?" asked Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"Eh…you know…" Remus gaze was roving and he fingered the blanket nervously.

"Out? You would freeze to death" said Sirius and tried to meet Remus eyes. Remus looked pale and his hair was damp with sweat. Sirius eyes got filled with concern. "As I said…you can stay for as long as you want. How are you feeling? You look a bit sick."

"I'm fine" mumbled Remus. Sirius wasn't convinced and lay his hand on Remus' forehead. Remus flinched and looked up in Sirius' eyes.

"You've got fever, but that's no surprise" said Sirius and drew his hand back. "Do you want to take a shower and change clothes? I make you some food, okay."

"Eh…I don't have any more cloths" said Remus quietly. Sirius walked up to the drawer and took out a pair of pants that were too small for him and a dark blue, knitted jumper.

"This will fit" said Sirius and placed the clothes at the end of the bed. "The bathroom is over there" He pointed at a door to the right. "Yeah…and if you need anything just call for me" Sirius gave Remus a smile and walked out.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Half an hour later, Sirius could hear the bedroom door open and Remus stepped out. He looked around in the room and played with the end of the jumper.

"Remus? I'm in here" called Sirius from the kitchen. Remus walked in slowly and stood in the doorway. His hair was wet and ruffled and the clothes were a bit big for him. _He's adorable._

"Sit down, I've cooked. Or well, I've tried" said Sirius and put a plate at the table. Remus sat down and looked at the plate. "Eat" ordered Sirius and sat down opposite from Remus. He watched Remus eat and drank from his second cup of coffee. Sirius still didn't know much about Remus. _How come he doesn't go to school? Is he even a wizard?_

"Eh…you're not a muggle are you?" said Sirius after a while of wondering.

"No…I was in Diagon Alley, that's where you found me. Muggles can't get in there" said Remus while he ate.

"Right, I just…where's your wand?"

"I don't have one" said Remus quietly.

"And I don't recognize you, you didn't go to Hogwarts?" Sirius felt that he bomb Remus with questions but he really wanted answers now.

"No…I didn't attended Hogwarts…erm…it's-" Remus mumbled something and refused to meet Sirius eyes.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me if you're not comfortable" said Sirius kindly. "Are you done?" he rose and took the dish to the sink, _I clean this later. _He then turned around to look at Remus who still looked very pale and sick.

"Maybe you should sleep some more" He said and walked up to Remus. "Come" He lead the way back to the bedroom. "I'll check on you in some hours. Do you need anything" Remus shook his head. "Okay, just call me if you do" He smiled at Remus and left the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

A few hours later Remus hadn't called for him once but he hadn't really expected him to do so either. Sirius had checked on him, sometimes because he was worried about him, other times because he was bored but most of the times for seeing Remus sleep and be so relaxed. Some may call it creepy but Sirius had never seen a cuter boy in his life and he had seen a lot of boys. Sadly enough, Remus had become even sicker and was now breathing heavier and coughing in his sleep.

But Sirius hadn't just starred at Remus all day. He had been over at James and Lily's too.

"Hey! Anybody home!" called Sirius as he stumbled out of the fireplace and swept of the dust from his cloths.

"Sirius please!" came an annoyed voice from behind. "I just cleaned the floor" said Lily tired.

"Sorry, Flower. Is James here?" asked Sirius with a charming smile.

Lily sighed "No, he's working. He had lot to do with the new attacks" She still looked annoyed and seemed to wish that Sirius would leave soon.

"Oh…Well then I can talk to you!" said Sirius happily and through himself at the couch. Lily rolled his eyes and sat down next to him while muttering something that sounded like 'stupid dog'.

"Hm…I actually need your help with something" said Sirius, now more serious. Lily looked up at him, surprised by Sirius strange behavior.

"I wonder if you have some cure for fever…" said Sirius and looked down.

"Are you sick?" said Lily and reached for Sirius' forehead.

"No. Not me, it's…well…" Sirius told Lily the whole story about finding Remus on the street, how he took care of him, about Remus' past and that he had become sick now from being out in the cold.

"That's horrible! How can anyone do that to the poor boy? And why was you the first one to help him? How can people just pass him and not caring?" exclaimed Lily who had become more and more upset during Sirius story.

"Yes, that's what I thought…He's sleeping now but I'm really worried about him. So, do you have anything that might help?" asked Sirius with a pleading look.

"Sure, stay here" Lily walked over to the bathroom. She was a healer and kept a lot of medicine and potions at home, she also knew what to do. "Here take this" She handed Sirius a small bottle with dark liquid inside. "He's supposed to drink just a teaspoon of it. It's tasteless so mix it in tea or something"

"Thank you so much Lils. I better get back now" said Sirius and walked to the fireplace. "I'll see James at work tomorrow" Lily smiled at him.

"Yes, good luck with Remus. Call me if it doesn't work"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Remus? You're awake?" Sirius walked into the room with a cup of tea. He had followed Lilys' advice and put some drops of the healing potion in it. Remus moved and grunted in the bed. "I made you tea" said Sirius and handed Remus the cup when he had sat himself up. "It will help the fever. I put some healing potion in it" Remus looked suspiciously at the cup "Hey, if I wanted to drug you I could have done it before" said Sirius and smiled. He watched satisfied as Remus sipped from the cup.

"Thanks" said Remus "It feels better" He almost could keep his eyes open and was about to drop the cup if Sirius hadn't take it from his hands. "Sorry…I'm just so tired…"

Sirius smiled at him "It's okay, I leave you" Remus fell asleep before Sirius had left the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**It's really hard to write this story but I already came up with the last chapter…so I guess I will continue with it. Please review **** Gives me some confident and motivation :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally managed to make a new chapter thanks to my reviewers!**

Sirius sat by the table and ate breakfast. He had to go to work today and should probably awake Remus and tell him. But he didn't have to think any further about it when Remus walked in to the kitchen and yawned.

"Hello there, sunshine" Sirius greeted him which made Remus blush. _Cute_. "You look much better today"

"Yes, I feel better" said Remus. He slowly walked to the table and sat down as if he expected Sirius to stop him.

"Coffee or tea?" said Sirius and walked to the counter.

"What?" said Remus and looked at Sirius like he'd never got the question before.

Sirius laughed "Coffee or tea? And what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eh…it doesn't matter…something simple" said Remus.

Sirius sighed and shook his head "Fine, I'll make you toast then" He prepared Remus' breakfast and gave him a cup of tea in the meantime.

"Remus?" he said when he sat across from Remus and had made him four pieces of toast, _he's too thin_! Remus looked up with his wide unnatural gorgeous eyes. "I need to work today. I work at the Ministry. Well, it's more of a practical education. I'm training to become an auror"

Remus nodded in understanding "That's fine, you've already done enough for me"

"What? I'm not throwing you out if that's what you think! I'm just going to work, I'll be back" Remus looked up at him and actually looked a bit relieved. "I leave you alone here for a while. Is that okay? Good" Sirius stood up and walked to the hallway to take his coat.

"I order you to eat something for lunch! When I come back I want something to be gone in the fridge" Remus had turned in his chair to look at Sirius in the hall. "Make yourself at home and do exactly what you want! If you want to break a window, just do so!" This was the first time Sirius had seen Remus smile. It wasn't a huge smile but it was a cute and shy smile. "Okay see you in a few hours" and Sirius walked out of the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Black! Finally! Why weren't you here yesterday?" barked Moody as they hurried through the corridors.

"I – I don't work on Sun-"

"Never mind!"

Sirius caught a glimpse of James and motioned for him. "Hey"

"Hey. Heard about your new roommate" said James. Sirius smiled "So she told you" James only had time to nod before Moody interrupted them.

"Come on! We're apparting to the crime scene!"

*Sigh*

xoxoxoxoxox

Sirius opened the front door and stepped in. He took of his coat and shuddered, his hair was covered in snow. No sight of Remus in the living room. He had taken the opportunity to shop while he was out and now put the groceries in the kitchen. _No Remus in here either_. Sirius walked to the bedroom to look for Remus and drew a hand through his wet hair. He stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight.

Remus sat cross-legged on the bed and read an old book with a cup in his hands. Next to the bed stood the box Sirius had put his old school books in, and mostly all other books he has ever owned. He wasn't really a reader and just owned about twenty books.

Remus didn't seem to notice Sirius and kept focused on the book.

"What are you reading?" asked Sirius. Remus jumped and looked up.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't mean to…I just found this box and-" Remus babbled.

"No it's fine! I don't mind and besides, I never use them. It's a wonder you managed to find them" Sirius sat down next to Remus and looked at the cover. "_The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk"_

"Well, I like to read…" said Remus quietly. Sirius nodded, amazed that Remus had said something. He usually just answers his questions. "I never had any books though..."

"Okay, well you can use these whenever you want" said Sirius kindly. "This is my spell book from first year. Find anything interesting?

"I found this spell that conjures blue flames. It's warming but it won't burn the holder, only clothing and such materials. And they are waterproof and doesn't need oxygen so it can be kept in small objects as glasses" said Remus and sounded a bit excited now.

"Oh, I had almost forgot that one. What's it called?" Sirius looked down in the book on Remus lap. He took out his wand and spoke out the words 'Bluebell incendio'. Blue flames appeared in the air and sparkled quietly. Remus eyes widened and he stared with his mouth open at the flames. Sirius smiled at Remus reaction and put the flames in a jar and closed it. He turned to the amazed Remus and handed him the jar that shined blue. Remus held the jar in his hands and looked at it. It warmed his cold hands and he smiled.

"Thanks" mumbled Remus and kept his eyes locked at the flames. Sirius smiled at him and stood up.

"Come on now! We're going out to buy you some new clothes" Remus finally turned his gaze from the jar and looked up at Sirius.

"But...I- I don't have any money" said Remus.

"I know, but I have!" Remus was about to protest but Sirius stopped him. "You can't wear your old clothes forever, right?" Remus still wore the jumper and pants that Sirius had given him the day before. "Let's go!"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

They walked through the snowy streets in Diagon Alley. Sirius had forced Remus to wear one of his scarves and a pair of knitted mittens he had found in a drawer. They had been in almost every store on the streets and Sirius had bought everything Remus had looked at, of course with lots of protests from Remus. It was cold and snowy and Sirius was now begging for a break, he never really liked shopping. He dragged Remus into a small pub and sat him down at a table in the corner.

"What do you want?" asked Sirius as he took of his coat and looked down at Remus.

"Eh…It's okay, you have already paid enough" said Remus.

"That's what I thought" said Sirius simply "You'll get what I getting then" He left Remus and walked to the bar. He was soon back with two big glasses.

"Here you go. Had butter beer before?" asked Sirius and put a pint in front of Remus.

"No" said Remus and held the big glass with both of his hands. He put the glass to his lips and sipped it. It was warming and sweet and Remus couldn't help but smile.

"Liked it?" asked Sirius and chuckled at Remus reaction. Remus kept smiling and nodded.

"You know, you don't need to buy all this for me. I don't understand why you do" said Remus.

"I know that. I just want to help you" Remus blushed and looked down. "Besides, I don't have anyone to spend my money on" continued Sirius and drank from his glass.

"So you don't have a girlfriend then?" asked Remus quietly without meeting Sirius' eyes. Sirius smiled at Remus shyness.

"It's okay to ask you know" said Sirius kindly. "And no. Haven't had one for a while. I kind of lost the interest"

"Oh…" Remus listened and drank more from his glass.

"Yeah, my mom put me up with a lot of girls. If she had got it her way, I would be married at seventeen" said Sirius with bitterness in his voice. "Awful, she was. Only pureblood and rich girls from well-known families. Some of them actually related to me!"

"But you stood up against her?" asked Remus and listened with interest.

"Yes I had to. I've always been kind of a…rebel. Especially against my parents, but also teachers at school" said Sirius with a grin. "I dated so-called _mudbloods_, only to upset my mom. And guys too! Drove her mad" Remus smiled amused and laughed a bit. _The most beautiful sound in the world. _

They kept talking for hours and Sirius ordered more butter beer every time they run out. Remus got more confident and actually told Sirius a bit more about himself. He also smiled and laughed every time Sirius made a joke or said something funny. They left when the pub closed for the night and stumbled home to Sirius' flat.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"You're really kind and all but I don't want to take your bed" said Remus when they had arrived at home. "It's okay, I can sleep on the couch."

"No you're not! It's fine for me" said Sirius.

"But I feel awful for occupying your bed every night" said Remus and looked away.

"Then we share it if it makes you feel so bad" said Sirius with a shrug. "It is a double bed after all" Remus cheeks turned red but he couldn't complain anymore.

Sirius had walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He returned to the bedroom to find Remus looking at the flames in the jar again.

"Shall we put those in the living room instead" said Sirius and caused Remus to jump out of his thoughts. He took the out the jar and came back in. Remus had slept on the right side of the bed the nights before which suited Sirius fine as he always slept on the left side. He climbed into bed next to Remus. "Can I turn the lights out?" asked Sirius when Remus had laid down, buried in the covers.

"Sure" said Remus quietly and the room went dark. They lay quiet for a while and stared into the darkness.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm…"

"It ws fun today" Sirius smiled.

"I had fun too" he said.

"Thank you for everything. You're really kind"

"It was nothing. You deserve it" It was Remus turn to smile. "Just so you know, I work tomorrow too so I might leave early"

"Okay"

"Night Remus"

"Night Sirius"

**I would really like a beta reader, if someone is interested please PM me ******

And thanks again for the reviews! It actually made me start to write this chapter immediately after I uploaded the second one. It takes so much time to write a chapter and I get very encourage by your nice words!


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally a new chapter! This one took a lot of time to write. But hey, at least it's longer ^^**

Sirius yawned and rolled over in bed to find Remus sleeping next to him. He was buried in the covers with his hair spread on the pillow. He really couldn't look more adorable. Sirius watched him, as he made small noises in his sleep. He wanted to move closer and cuddle with him and hold him but that was not an option. Instead, he turned back over and reached for the clock on the bedside table, which read 07:16. He should probably get ready for work. He stood up quietly, without waking Remus, and got dressed. Before sneaking out he gave Remus one last gaze and closed the door carefully.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

It was a stressful day at the Auror office. James and Sirius usually worked as a team. They went on a training program to become Aurors, but because of the coming war, they mostly practiced in 'real life'. They foughtDeath Eaters and investigated disappearings and murders. But Sirius couldn't understand why. It was always Voldemort that lay behind the murders, so what was there to investigate?

The wizard world was falling apart; Voldemort had created a big army by now and was gaining power and showing no mercy. It was hard to live these days - you couldn't trust anyone. The ministry didn't really help much -they wanted to stop the war but also keep their reputation on top. They refused to ask for help from Dumbledore and the Order because of their pride.

Today, James and Sirius had tried to trace Macnair and Rowle, known to be Death Eaters. The day went slowly by while they worked with a pile of papers, photos and reports. Sirius sat on the floor, focused on an old letter, thinking to himself 'this can't get more boring'. When he found this job, he thought he would be fighting Death Eaters every day, not writing reports or going through tons of articles.

But the time finally passed and his shift ended. He had been longing for this moment, he wanted to get home to Remus.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Remus? I'm home!" he called and hung up his coat.

"I'm in here," said Remus quietly. Sirius walked into the kitchen to find Remus at the cooker.

"Thought you might be hungry…" he said shyly. Sirius smiled at him and sat down at the table.

"So what's for dinner, honey?" said Sirius grinning. This made Remus blush even more and he turned back to the oven to hide it.

"I made a meat pie," said Remus with his back to Sirius. "Is this where the plates are?" Sirius rose up and stood by Remus side.

"No," he said and moved Remus by placing his hands on his waist. "Here," he took out two plates and put them on the table. Remus stood frozen on the spot where Sirius had moved him. "You okay?"

"Yes…yes" Remus snapped out of his thoughts and fumbled to get the pie out of the oven.

"Sweetie, let me do this," chuckled Sirius. "Just sit down" Sirius took out the pie and placed it on the table. "Wow Remus, it looks delicious" Remus smiled his cute smile and looked up at Sirius.

"How was your day?" asked Sirius while they ate. Remus really was good at cooking, the pie was the best that had ever been made in this flat.

"It was good," as usual he spoke very quietly. "I read_'A history of magic'_after finishing '_The standard book of spells_,' - it's really interesting," said Remus with a smile.

"Really? I never found any of those interesting."

"That's because you know everything in the books."

"Yeah, right! I haven't even read those books. I bet you already know more than me," laughed Sirius. Remus got red in his face and concentrated on his plate.

"Well…I have never learned any magic at all, so I find it interesting…And I'm also interested in history and…you know..." Remus trailed off and looked a bit embarrassed.

"And everything that exists in books?" asked Sirius and gave him a meaningful smile. Remus nodded and returned a shy smile.

Sirius sat back and thought of what Remus had said._He sounds very smart and intelligent, fully capable to learn magic so why didn't he? Shame really, he's more eager to learn than most of the students at Hogwarts…_

"Bubblejuice?" asked Sirius, and walked to the fridge.

xoxoxoxoxox

The days passed and Sirius really enjoyed having Remus living there. Sure he was shy and tended to listen to Sirius, rather than talk himself, but he was good company. Sirius went to work every day before Remus woke up and then returned at the afternoon. He didn't really knew what Remus was doing all day and he had offered him a key to the flat and money so could go out, but Remus didn't seemed very interested in going out. He must have read all of Sirius' books by now.

Five days had passed and it was Friday and Sirius' shift was about to end. He packed his things and was about to leave the office he shared with James.

"I'm going now. I'll see you tonight then," said Sirius to James.

"Yeah, see you."

Sirius hurried through the snowy street to get home as quickly as possible.

"Hey Rem," he said as he walked through the door. Remus sat on the couch, reading as usual.

"Hey," he said and looked up from his book. He wore the blue jumper Sirius had given him a week ago.

"James and Lily invited us to dinner at their place tonight," said Sirius, walking over to sit next to Remus.

"What? Me too?" he asked a bit shocked.

"Yes" said Sirius and chuckled. "You too!" Remus looked down and nodded. "You don't need too if you feel uncomfortable"

"No, I want to…It's just. They're your friends, I don't want to get in the way…"

"What? They invited you too" said Sirius and placed a hand on Remus back, which made Remus stiffen a bit. "You're not in the way. They really want to meet you," Remus looked up and smiled,_I love when he smiles._

"But you're not going to wear that old jumper, are you?"

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hi! Welcome!" said Lily, when she opened the door. "You must be Remus," she said and smiled widely at Remus who shyly smiled back.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"I'm Lily and this is James," she continued, motioning to the man standing behind her, who smiled at Remus.

"Nice to meet you," said Remus politely. Sirius squeezed past Remus and into the hallway.

"Where is the food?" he asked immediately.

"Charming as always," Lily sighed. "Why did we invite him in the first place?" Lily asked James, before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey! I am charming!" yelled Sirius at her. James just laughed.

"Hang up your jackets, dinner's almost ready" he said, and walked to the living room.

"I'll take that," said Sirius and took the jacket he had bought Remus from his hands. Remus stood by Sirius' side and waited for him to take of his coat and shoes, not daring to enter the flat without him.

"So, come," said Sirius. He placed a hand on Remus back and walked beside him into a nice looking living room. Remus looked around the room, it was well decorated with flowers and good looking furniture. Not that Sirius' flat was bad in any way, it just had more masculine look, not many decorations. You could see that a woman lived here too.

Sirius sat down at the dinner table opposite from James. Remus walked behind and sat down next to him. Sirius and James start talking about what had happened at work and then about Quidditch, as Remus listened quietly.

"Do you like Quidditch?" asked James suddenly, turned to Remus.

"Eh…I'm not the biggest fan…but I guess it's okay.." said Remus shyly, looking a bit shocked for having been asked. He turned to look at Sirius who gave him a smile which he returned.

"So you don't have a team you really like then? asked James.

"No," said Remus. Sirius felt like covering up for Remus and also wanted to make him more comfortable.

"Of course he has a favourite team!" said Sirius. "He's a Chudley Cannon just like me!" Remus just smiled, as he didn't know any teams.

"What? No, he's not! They suck!" whined James.

"Don't listen to him. He's just mad because his team is losing every single game they play," said Sirius, turning to Remus. Remus giggled at Sirius and also at James who was protesting across the table.

"Dinner's ready!" announced Lily and walked in with mashed potatoes and roast meat.

"Lovely as always," said James to Lily, and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled at James. Sirius grimaced at Remus who chuckled at him.

"You know Remus is really good at cooking too!" said Sirius which made Remus blush.

"Nothing special," muttered Remus and looked down at his food.

"I'm sure you are," said Lily and smiled at Remus. "Better than Sirius anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Nothing, I just want to remind you of the time you almost burned up my kitchen," Remus covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed quietly with James and Lily.

"Hey! That's not funny! You're supposed to be on my side." said Sirius to Remus. "Besides, it only happened once!"

They joked and laughed for hours on and had a really good time. Remus didn't said much but he laughed at the silly things that James and Sirius said. He had also talked alone for a while with Lily; they seemed to get along well.

But as Remus yawned for the third time that night, Sirius decided it was time to go. James and Lily walked them to the door.

"It was really nice to meet you, Remus," said Lily and hugged him.

"It was nice to meet me too! Right Lills?" said Sirius.

"Mm," she said and stood by James side. They said good night and thanked them for the dinner before stepping out in the night.

It wasn't as windy outside as it had been the whole week. It was just very cold and the snow fell slowly to the ground. It wasn't far to walk from James and Lily, it would just take ten minutes.

"Come on, let's hurry. It's cold," said Sirius and hurried up. They reached Sirius' front door and he was fumbling with the keys. He saw Remus shaking next to him. "You cold?" Remus nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. Sirius hurried to open the door and held it open for Remus.

"Bedtime right?" asked Sirius when they hung of the snowy jackets. Remus nodded and yawned. Even though they had shared bed for almost a week now it still felt new and different, but in a good way. Sirius liked having Remus there because he could make sure he was okay.

Sirius turned the lights out as he always did when Remus had climbed in next to him. He could feel Remus come closer and his heart speed up a bit. "Still cold?" asked Sirius when he almost could feel Remus against him.

"Yes…" whispered Remus, a bit embarrassed of being caught snuggling closer. Sirius moved to the centre of the bed to give him warmth. Remus was slightly trembling and pressed himself up against Sirius' side.

"Night." whispered Sirius some minutes later but he got no answer as Remus was already asleep.

xoxoxoxoxox

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been writing on other chapters so It will get better!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Siriusly it's the only thing that keeps me writing this. And also a big thank you to my beta reader Littleoldmeeeee :D Love you, xox!**

**And I been thinking about the werewolf thing and I've got a plan…**


	5. Chapter 5

**To everyone who still read this: You're fabulous! Keep it up :D**

* * *

A few hours later, Sirius was suddenly woken by a scream from next to him. He sat up in bed and looked down at the sleeping Remus, who was tossing and turning next to him. Panicked, Remus struggled to get out from the covers he was tangled up in. He was sobbing and whimpering in his sleep.

Sirius placed a hand on Remus arm and tried to keep him still, but Remus kept struggling and trying to break free from Sirius' grip.

"Remus," he said, and shook him gently. "Remus?" Sirius had stopped holding him down and was now trying to wake him up instead. But Remus kept sobbing and whimpering small 'no's in his sleep. Sirius couldn't take the small boy crying, so he lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Rem...it's okay, I'm here.." whispered Sirius, and held Remus tightly against his chest. "Remus, wake up..." Remus shifted and suddenly woke up. He lifted his tear stained face and met Sirius' eyes. "Hey there," said Sirius gently. "It was just a dream." The tears kept falling from Remus' eyes, and he buried his face in Sirius' neck. "Shhh...don't cry..." tried Sirius to comfort him. Remus clenched Sirius shirt tightly with his hands, as if Sirius would disappear any second.

"Don't worry Rem...I'm right here, you're safe," said Sirius soothingly. Sirius could now feel his shirt getting wet from Remus' tears.

"I'm sorry..." said Remus, his voice muffled by the shirt he was buried in.

"What? It's okay. Just a dream," whispered Sirius and stroked Remus' hair. Remus sobbed and pulled away a bit from Sirius' chest.

"I'm a mess..." he said, drying his tears.

"That's not true Remus," Sirius tried to meet his eyes. Remus stayed quiet for a while, still holding on to Sirius' shirt.

"Don't leave...please..." mumbled Remus and finally met Sirius' eyes. He looked so small and vulnerable.

"Of course not," said Sirius quietly and pulled Remus into his arms. "I will never leave you." Remus relaxed against Sirius and sighed. Sirius could hear him mumbling something and soon he had fallen asleep once more.

_Whatever it was that that haunted Remus just now, I will make it stop! If he just gets more comfortable around me, he will feel more secure._

xoxoxoxox

Sirius grunted, as he felt something shifting close to him. Half asleep, he opened his eyes and looked down at the boy wrapped in his arms. Remus was already awake, and he blushed furiously as he met Sirius' eyes.

"Morning," said Sirius and hugged Remus. Remus buried his face in Sirius' chest and smiled.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Sirius, a bit worried.

"Yes…thank you for waking me. I get those dreams often" said Remus in a low voice.

"That's okay. If you ever feel scared or can't sleep, just wake me. And I always be here if you want to talk about it," said Sirius kindly, he could feel Remus nodding and then relax in his arms.

"It stopped snowing," said Sirius after a while and looked out of the window. "You want to do something today? I don't have to work."

"Mm…like what?" asked Remus and yawned.

"Have you ever been to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, my mum used to take me there when I was younger. But that was years ago..."

"Okay, so it sounds like plan then?" Remus nodded. "Great," said Sirius and stretched. He let go of Remus and sat up in bed. "What am I going to wear?" he thought aloud, looking around in the room for his clothes; he often just tossed them somewhere before he went to bed. "A sweater probably, it's cold outside," he answered his own question. Sirius stood up and tossed the t-shirt he had slept in on the floor, unaware of the fact that Remus couldn't keep his eyes off him.

"Not that one," said Remus, as Sirius was about to pick up a black hoodie from the floor. "You've been wearing that all week."

"Fine," Sirius sighed. "But I like that one," Instead, he picked a red sweater from the wardrobe. "Happy?"

"Yes," said Remus and grinned at him.

"I'll make breakfast," said Sirius and left Remus to get dressed. "Dress up warm! Don't want you to get sick again!" called Sirius,as he left.

"Yes mum!"

xoxoxoxoxox

They walked together down the streets of Hogsmeade, with their scarves wrapped tightly around their necks.

"I love this shop!" said Remus suddenly and pointed at an old bookshop excitedly. "But…you'll probably find it boring.." he mumbled,turning to Sirius. He looked down, his face flushed from the sudden outburst, and started walking away from the shop. Sirius sighed and grabbed Remus' wrist.

"Come here silly," said Sirius and pulled Remus into the shop.

It was an old fashioned shop with piles of books, reaching the ceiling, from the floor. The shelves were stuffed with books in a disorganised way, and a few people were searching through them. An old man behind the deskgreeted them, as Remus looked eagerly around the shop.

"It's just as I remember it," he said quietly to Sirius.

"Well,have a look around and see if you find anything interesting," said Sirius, not doubting Remus would. Remus walked through the shelves and ran his fingers down the spines of the books. Sometimes he picked out a book and opened it to read some lines, or just look at the cover. Sirius looked around the shop for some minutes and did indeed find it a bit boring, so instead he sat down in one of the armchairs, and waited for Remus.

"Find anything?" asked Sirius, when Remus walked up to him after a while.

"Yes, they have a really wide selection," said Remus, biting his lip whilst he studied the piles of books.

"Okay, pick what you want then, so we can get out of here," said Sirius and stood up. Remus looked with wide eyes at Sirius as he realised what he had said.

"Oh…but you don't need to buy me anything, it's fine," he said, staring at Sirius.

"I told you, I can pay and you must have read all my books by now so you need some new ones," said Sirius and smiled. "Go on!"

Remus' face lit up, and he threw his arms around Sirius. "Thank you!" he smiled widely and hurried away to a shelf he had been standing at for a long time.

Sirius paid for the books Remus had picked and they walked out of the shop and continued down the street. As the day passed, Sirius got to know Remus even better, and he soon discovered Remus' chocolate obsession. He had found him drooling over the mountain of chocolate in Honeydukes and had then bought him a small fortune of it. They had also been to '_Gladrag's Wizardwear_' to look for shirts for Sirius, as he always wore the same one.

"What do you think of this one?" said Sirius and held up a black sweater, similar to one he already owned. Remus just shook his head and smiled.

"Or something more sexy like this!" he said, as he strutted out of the dressing room. He wore a tight, black shirt and had left some of the buttons open at the top. Remus stared at him and got red in his face. "It…looks good..." he said, pretending tobe interested in some purple robes. Sirius liked Remus' reaction to the black shirt and ended up buying it.

"I need a break!" said Sirius when they had left the shop.

"Again? We just had lunch!" said Remus surprised. It was true. Half an hour ago, they had had lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"I know! But this shopping is killing me. My legs hurt and I want coffee!" Sirius whined.

"So what do you suggest then?" asked Remus and giggled at Sirius' childish behaviour.

"I don't know any coffee shops as I'm never here. I always stay in Diagon alley."

"Well I only know one café around here…" said Remus and looked at his shoes. Sirius forced him to take him there and they stopped outside a small tea shop, '_Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop'._

"This will do!" said Sirius and pulled Remus inside. It seemed to be even smaller inside the shop and it had a very romantic atmosphere, as the tables only were made for two. Remus, who had started to get cold outside,breathed in the warm air inside the café.

"What do you want? I'm getting coffee."

"Eh…do they have hot chocolate?" asked Remus.

"I'll check, you grab a table," said Sirius and walked to the counter. Several couples were sitting at the tables, holding hands or kissing over their tea cups. Remus had chosen a table in the corner when Sirius walked over with the steaming cups. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said Remus. They sat close to each other with the small table between them.

"I have never been here," said Sirius.

"No, me neither," said Remus and looked down in his cup. "It's mostly for…couples," he said quietly. Sirius just smiled at Remus' shyness and made him tell him about the books he had bought. It was a bit awkward sitting next to all of the love struck couples but Sirius didn't mind. Instead, he focused on Remus, who was talking about his new books with lots of enthusiasm, and he noticed how happy he was. He lit up as he described the author and looked very…pretty, if a guy could be that. Sirius lost focus of what Remus was saying, and instead admired his sweet smile and golden hair that always needed to be swept out of his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxox

A few hours later, they sat on the couch in the flat with a cup of tea each - Sirius had found a chessboard and was trying to teach Remus how to play. Remus had never had anyone to play with,so he didn't know how to play chess.

"That was a good move!" said Sirius, cheering, which made Remus smile. Suddenly, a tap on the window interrupted them and Sirius rose and walked over to the window to let the owl in. He returned to the couch with a letter in his hand.

"Shit," he sighed, after reading the letter. "On my day off…" He turned to Remus.

"Something wrong?" asked Remus with concern.

Sirius dragged his hand lazily through his hair. "No, just…They want me to go in to work.."

"But it's almost nine o'clock!"

"Mm, well there's been an attack to a wizard family in Camden, probably Muggle-borns." Remus nodded, a bit disappointed to be left alone.

"But you know, it won't take that long. You go to sleep and I'll be right there." He gave Remus a smile which Remus returned and then he moved closer and looked more seriously at Remus. "Remus, I don't want you to go out by yourself. Stay in here."

"Why would I go out at night?" asked Remus uncomprehending.

"I don't know. Just stay in the flat, promise me." Remus nodded "And you have to lock the door and don't open it for anyone, you hear me?"

"Mm…okay…but why?" said Remus insecure and stared into Sirius stern eyes.

"I mean it, not anyone! Not even Lily," said Sirius and ignored Remus.

"Why?" Remus said a bit scared now of what was so dangerous out there.

"I just..." Sirius trailed off. "If you open and thinks it is Lily or James it not might be them. It can be death eaters using Polyjuice potion. As an Auror and member of the order I'm never really safe. They want to kill the opposition and they would get you instead if I'm not here and you don't know magic either…" Remus looked more afraid now. "Just keep the door locked okay?"

"Sure…"

"I just…care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sirius looked at Remus who blushed and looked down. "But I have to leave now, don't wait up." Sirius raised his hand and ruffled Remus' hair in comfort. Remus smiled and looked up at him.

"I'll lock the door when I leave. Don't open it and go to bed soon!"

* * *

**So, stupid and meaningless chapter finally posted! **

**I'm almost done with the next EXTREMELY exciting chapter! I'm posting it when everyone have read this one and when I've got some reviwes so I know if I shoud change anything and so on ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay you're all so sweet with your reviews so I'm posting it today ^.^ I had planned to do it next week...**

* * *

"Remus?" Sirius had just stepped into the dark flat, the time was almost three in the morning and he was deadly tired. Remus sat on the couch, reflected in the light from the blue flames with a blanket around him, half asleep.

"Mmph…" Remus moved and turned to Sirius. "You home?" he mumbled and yawned.

"Yes," said Sirius as he walked over to Remus. "Are you alright?" Remus nodded and closed his eyes in sleepiness. "I was worried about you," said Sirius as he hugged Remus tightly, who sighed into his arms. "Why are you awake? I told you not to wait up." said Sirius as he let go of Remus and brushed away the hair in his eyes.

"I…I...had a dream…" mumbled Remus as he opened his eyes. "And I couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I just wait up for you." Even in the dim light from the flames in the jar, Sirius could tell Remus was embarrassed.

"Oh, I forgot all about that," said Sirius as he remembered. "Well, come on now. We'll go to bed together." Sirius pulled Remus to his feet and led him to the bedroom. Remus was almost asleep when they reached the bed and Sirius draw back the covers for him to lie down.

"I'll be right there." said Sirius as he pulled the covers over Remus and then walked into the bathroom.

When he came back Remus lay with his eyes wide open in the dark. Sirius lay down next to him and looked into his scared eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm scared" whispered Remus. Sirius moved closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"If you want to talk about it, you can you know." Remus shook his head. "Okay, then sleep" said Sirius quietly and pulled Remus closer.

xoxoxoxox

The days flew by and Sirius spent a lot of time at the office, so he barely had time to talk to Remus the following week. There were new attacks every day and Voldemort's army grew quickly. Many people joined his side in fear, as they saw it as a chance to save their families. Sirius persuaded Remus that everything was alright and that they were safe, but he had started to doubt himself.

Sirius left early in the morning, came home late at night and Remus was truly a sweetheart. Every night he had cooked dinner when Sirius came home, and he cleaned the flat as Sirius never had time to do it it himself. But no matter how late Sirius arrived, Remus would never go to bed by himself. Sirius felt sorry for him but Remus refused to talk about his dreams.

The end of the week came and Sirius had just finished a twelve-hour shift. It was past nine o'clock when he stepped into the flat.

"Remus?" he called. No answer. He couldn't be asleep…But as he walked to the bedroom to check he found it empty. A bit panicked now, he called for Remus again but still did not receive an answer. _Where is he!? What if something happened to him? What if he's been taken?_ Sirius thought while he searched through every room without finding him. He was about to run outside to search for him when he saw a note on the coffee table.

_I've gone out for a while. I'll be back. Please don't worry/ Remus._

Sirius breathed out in relief but immediately got worried again. _What was Remus doing out? Why hadn't he come back? It's getting late._ Unable to think of anything except Remus, he made a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, waiting for him. But Remus didn't come back. He breathed quickly and stared at the front door, expecting Remus to open it any second.

As the time approached eleven, Sirius had had enough and was sick of being worried. His head was foggy and he couldn't think of what to do next, so he stepped into the fireplace and flooed James and Lily.

"REMUS IS GONE!" he shouted as he arrived to the flat. Lily was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand, reading the Daily Prophet.

"What!?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock. "How!?" she hurried over to Sirius.

"I don't know!" he said despairingly. "He left this," he gave Lily the note. Lily read it just as James stepped into the living room.

"Why are you shouting?" asked James tiredly and looked at his friend. Lily handed him the note and James 'Oh'ed in understanding. "He hasn't come back yet?"

"No, and I'm worried to death!"

"Sirius, calm down!" said Lily. "He wrote that he would be back. Maybe he's just visiting a friend or something?" she suggested. Sirius shook his head and stared back at the note. "Okay, maybe not, but Sirius, I'm sure he's fine. We can do it like this. If he hasn't come back by tomorrow morning, we go out and search for him." said Lily firmly. Sirius looked at her for a while and then nodded.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." she said gently as she hugged Sirius.

"Get some sleep, you've been working overtime for the whole week." said James in comfort.

"Thanks for helping me," mumbled Sirius right before he turned to floo back.

"Come back tomorrow morning." said Lily before he disappeared in the flames.

xoxoxoxox

As Sirius lay in bed all he could think of was how Remus was out in the cold all by himself, and Sirius felt awful for just staying inside without doing anything at all. It also felt strange to lie in the big bed all alone. He grabbed Remus' pillow and hugged it, inhaling the scent of Remus. He wasn't only worried now, he missed Remus too. If he wasn't back by tomorrow he would spend the whole day searching for him.

Sirius turned the light out and held the pillow tighter in his arms while looking out of the window where the full moon glowed.

* * *

**GASP!**

**Please tell me what you think will happen next! And I have started on chapter seven ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooooo sorry it took so long! I'm really ashamed -.-' Hope someone's still reading this...**

* * *

"OKAY!" Sirius shouted, as he stormed in to his friend's flat. "It's official; he's gone! He hasn't come back!"

"Oh honey," gasped Lily, and hugged Sirius. "James is at work, but I'll help you find Remus. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No, not really. I mean, he's got no family, and nowhere to go. Otherwise he wouldn't have lived on the streets," Sirius ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He hadn't slept at all; he had been worrying about Remus all night, hoping and praying he would come home.

"Okay," said Lily. "Well, we can start searching through the street - Diagon Alley is not that big. If he's not there, then he must have gone out through the Leaky Cauldron and in to Muggle London. And Sirius…if he has, then it will be very hard to fin-"

"Okay, let's go!" said Sirius loudly, walking purposefully to the front door.

xoxoxoxox

"Okay, we've searched through the shopping street and he's not here," said Lily and drew her scarf tighter around her. It started to snow again, as people passed them where they were standing outside _'Flourish and Blotts'.  
_  
"Yeah, well," Sirius looked wildly around the street, more than a little panicked by now. "Let's split up and search the smaller streets." Lily agreed, and Sirius walked in to a crossroad.

There were almost no people on the streets, just a few stepping in and out of their flats. The street became narrower the further he walked, and the houses grew shabbier. When an hour had passed, Sirius was both cold and tired and ready to give up.

Suddenly, he spotted something on the ground. He hurried over and knelt down. Covered in snow, Remus lay passed out on the street.

"Remus…are you okay?" Sirius whispered. Remus didn't move, and he was awfully pale with blood and bruises across his face. "Remus? Wake up, please," Sirius sat down and pulled Remus' upper body against his chest. "Why won't you wake up?" he breathed in to Remus' hair. Sirius tried to ignore it, but the snow Remus had lain on was blood-stained, as were Remus' clothes. Sirius brushed away Remus' hair from his pale face. "What happened to you?" Tears started falling down his cheeks as he held Remus tighter. "I'm going to make you okay…I'll take you home…and you will wake up!"

Sirius picked Remus up and carried him home, struggling slightly to open the doors. He lay him gently down on his bed and stroked his hair. When he took off Remus' jacket and undid the buttons on his shirt, he gasped in shock.

"Rem…Remus…wh-what happened?!" he stroked his hand gently and very carefully over Remus' chest. His hand trembled as it travelled over the wounds. "I'm going to get Lily, wait here," Remus hadn't moved or made any sound since Sirius had found him, but he was alive, thank Merlin.

"Lily! Thank God!" Sirius ran to drag Lily in to the flat.

"Sirius! What happened to you?" she cried at the sight of Sirius. He looked down at his clothes and hands for the first time since getting home; he was covered in Remus' blood.

"Oh...It doesn't matter! Did you bring everything?" Sirius said, pulling on Lily's sleeve.

"Yes Sirius, calm down." After Lily had received Sirius' Patronus, she had apparated to St Mungo's, where she worked, and had quickly grabbed some things to heal Remus' wounds. Sirius pulled her in to the bedroom where he had left Remus on the bed. Lily stopped sharply, as she took in the horrible sight, but soon had to snap out of it when she saw Sirius' frantic look.

"Sirius, can you get a towel so we can clean the wounds?" she asked calmly. Sirius ran in to the bathroom and came back quickly, holding a towel. "Here." Lily wet the towel in Sirius' hands with her wand. "Can you try to clean the wounds?" asked Lily, and turned to prepare the potions and medications. Sirius sat down next to Remus on the bed and ever so carefully wiped the blood away from Remus' chest, forehead and arms. Now the deep scratches became visible and Sirius gasped quietly.

"Sirius?" Lily came up behind Sirius and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Would you let me look now?"

"Huh? Oh right," he sniffed, and quickly dried away his tears. He rose up and gave the space to Lily.

Lily sat down on the edge of the bed where Sirius had sat before. She examined Remus, while Sirius paced back and forth in the room, biting his nails and watching Lily work.

"Be careful," murmured Sirius.

"I am," Lily reassured him, as Sirius resumed his pacing. "Honey, can you please stand still? You're a bit distracting," said Lily gently to Sirius who stopped dead. He managed to stay quiet for about two minutes.

"Anything I can do?" he asked, desperately trying to help.

"There's nothing really you can do...I'll manage," she said. "But maybe you can roll him on to his side so I can look on his back?" She said this mostly to give Sirius something to do and maybe calm him down a bit. Sirius obeyed at once, and lay slowly down next to Remus.

"Like this?" he said, holding him gently against his chest.

"Yes, that's fine," she said and smiled at Sirius. He truly loved this boy. Sirius felt terrible, he should have gone out last night and searched for Remus. Maybe he could have saved him.

"There..." said Lily as she stroked the healing potion on Remus sore back. "His back isn't that bad. Do you have any idea what could have happened to him? Weren't there any traces near the spot where you found him?"

"I-eh..." Sirius cleared his dry throat. "No I didn't see anything specific...But he's obviously been attacked by _someone_, probably a Death Eater."

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking too. I'm just wondering what spell they used to do this, it looks more like he's been stabbed. But if that's the case, why wouldn't they just use their wands?" Sirius was stunned, just the thought of Remus getting abused and stabbed by Death Eaters made him sick. Unconsciously, he held the small boy tighter in his arms.

"So, I'm done. There's nothing more I can do," said Lily as she, with Sirius' help, wrapped bandages over Remus wounds. "I'll leave this here so you can change the bandages later and this healing potion to put on them. It helps with the pain," she gave Sirius a small smile. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking Remus' hair. Lily walked up to Sirius' side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He'll be alright. Just call me if something goes wrong," Sirius nodded and returned Lily's smile.

"And get some sleep yourself, I know you didn't sleep last night," she said, before walking out the room.

xoxoxoxoxox

Sirius woke up several hours later, when he heard his name being called.

"Sirius?" asked Remus quietly, surprised to find himself in Sirius' bed.

"Remus, are you awake?" Sirius turned to face Remus next to him. He met his big amber eyes and didn't wait for an answer. "Remus! What happened? I was so worried! Why did you run away?"

Remus couldn't hold it back and tears started dripping down his face. He refused to meet Sirius' eyes, and seemed to be looking for a way to escape.

"Remus? Don't cry…" said Sirius with concern. "Please, it breaks my heart to see you cry." He moved closer the crying boy. "Come here," Sirius pulled Remus close and held him against his chest. Remus kept crying and gripped Sirius' shirt with his cold hands. He refused to say anything or even look at him. Sirius tried to calm him down. "Shh…it's okay Remus…Why won't you tell me?"

"I just can't…you'll throw me out," sniffed Remus.

"No, I would never throw you out," whispered Sirius to him, stroking his hair. "Was someone hurting you?"

Remus shook his head. Sirius was surprised; if no one had hurt him, then how had this happened?

"But how did this happen then?" Remus remained quiet with his face buried in to Sirius' chest. "Remus, I promise, I won't throw you out. I would never do that. Tell me."

Remus sniffed and mumbled something in to Sirius' shirt. "I- I'm…"

"What?" asked Sirius gently.

"..A werewolf…" whispered Remus, too afraid of Sirius' reaction to look up - he stayed still and held his breath.

Sirius barely breathed himself. Of all things, he hadn't expected this. At first he didn't even understand but then he remembered the full moon he had seen from his window the night before. _So that was why he had gone out? To transform. But then why was he so __hurt__, had he been in a fight with…another wolf? _Sirius couldn't stop himself and stupidly said:

"So?" in a confused voice.

"So?" whimpered Remus and pulled his face out from Sirius' shirt. He dried his tears and looked up at Sirius. "So, what?"

"Why are you so hurt?" Remus clearly hadn't expected this reaction, and stared with wide eyes at Sirius.

"Wha- I, because….Aren't you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"Why would I be mad at you? You haven't done anything, and it's not like you can help it either," said Sirius reasonably. Remus stared at Sirius, his mouth slightly open for a while before it broke out in to a grin. He hugged Sirius as hard as his bandaged arms would let him.

xoxoxoxox

It showed that Remus had been really nervous about telling Sirius about his problem. He had planned to go through the transformation and just come back to Sirius' flat the morning after, but it hadn't worked out like that.

"Well, I didn't believe my transformation would be this bad," mumbled Remus, as Sirius again asked about his wounds. "The wolf, it doesn't really like me…it hurts me…"

Sirius stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts. He had read about werewolves in his Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons, but he didn't knew much about them. _I never handed in that essay, did I?_ But that class had been his favourite and he had also been pretty good at it.

"Don't stop," said Remus quietly and broke Sirius' train of thoughts.

"Eh…right," Sirius hadn't noticed that he had been playing with Remus' hair while he thought. He continued to draw his fingers through Remus soft hair and felt him shiver as he did. Soon after, Sirius felt Remus' breath get slower against his neck and he was sure he was asleep. The tiredness took over Sirius aswell and with his werewolf in his arms he fell asleep.

* * *

I've got a bit trouble getting on with this couse I don't know what's going to happend next, but I've got a few ideas ^^

And thanks to all my reviewers who keeps me writing this**: gobalbucs, RS15,N, Lupinesence, Lizzy0308, Greenapple284, BbBarbie, .saint, Marsvin1, meow3594, Lucca, TechNomaNcer28, Olive Malik, BlackWolf2013, 6purplecats and 3 guests! :D :D  
**

And a special thanks for my lovely beta reader **Littleoldmeeeee**! :3


End file.
